


Fuck, I think I want to date the Champion!

by Liva



Series: Winning and Loosing series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gloria is a little shit, I've been crying over him getting me a charmander since I finished the game, Idiots in Love, Leon is a himbo, Leon is also a kinda twisted, Leon is hot, Rivals to Lovers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liva/pseuds/Liva
Summary: Losing is hard, I realized, is a lot harder when you were used to be known as the undefeatable champion. But here I was, at the top of the Battle Tower, losing against the little champion. Again.Or, Gloria forces Leon to have a well deserved vacation after kicking his ass, and he realizes Gloria is kinda hot.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Winning and Loosing series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819270
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	1. Loosing is hard

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: 
> 
> In this story Gloria is 16 and Leon is 22. If that is a NO for you I reccomend you to not read it. Please as always check the taggs to keep you safe!
> 
> Second, english is not my mother language so there might be some mistakes, if there are you can point them to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Third Leon id fricking hot and there was almost no content of this pair so here I am. I super reccomend to check the literal 4 other fics of this ship because all of them are awesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story, thank you for reading.

Losing is hard, I realized, is a lot harder when you were used to being known as the undefeatable champion. But here I was, at the top of the Battle Tower, losing against the little champion. Again. I covered my face with my trusty cap hoping she wouldn’t see the anger in my face. She didn’t deserve that, she won fair and square so she deserved to be recognized with my biggest smile. 

“Battling against a Champion like you… It really is the best…” I say, but it is impossible to mask the impotence from my voice. I try to calm myself and recompose my face. Is not too hard, keeping a calm mind has always come easy to me, is one of the reasons I was able to keep my title for so long. I put the “champion smile” on my face while I walked to her and offered my hand expecting a handshake.

She hugged me tightly. 

“I’m sorry Leon, I love battling with you but I didn’t want to lose either.” I sight and return the hug. Man, how uncool can I be? Getting comforted by a girl the age of my younger brother after losing a bloody Pokemon battle. It sounds so ridiculous, for an adult to get affected like this... but her arms feel warm and comforting. She is probably the only person in this world who can understand the complicated feelings that come with being the best. It is not that you want to step in your rivals hopes and dreams… just that you don’t want to lose. 

“You don’t have to apologize Gloria. I had the most Champion Time fighting against you” I say while patting her head gently and I cannot help but notice that her hair is really soft and smells like vanilla and spice. “You really are something else my queen. I hope... we can fight again soon.” She looks up and smiles, a silly big smile that I can stop but to mimic. “What are you gonna do now? Keep climbing up the ranks in the Tower?”

“Mmm… I don’t think so. It wouldn’t feel right to fight anybody else after fighting you Leon.” She says and her cheeks get slightly pink while saying so and I cannot help but smile. Because I totally understand how she feels, my heart is still racing like crazy after our last battle. Nobody else makes me feel like that when I face them in a match. She has a unique way to counter each and every one of my strategies and I cannot help but be impressed and in awe to see her next move. 

I thought I had her this time, I believed myself prepared after observing every one of her battles in the tower. I realized that she always brought Cinderace with her and that she always sent him first. So I prepared myself and brought Inteleon with me, sending him in the first place. She smiled then, like a cat that just got the mouse and I realized too late that the Pokemon she just sent wasn’t her loyal Cinderace; no... it was her powerful Toxicity. By the time I realized my mistake my Inteleon was received by a wave of electric damage that one-shotted him. The little shit knew that I would be watching her, and knew I would notice her pattern and she baited my first Pokemon out of the game just like that. Of course, I had an amazing comeback (I was not known as the undefeated Champion for nothing) and at the end it was a very tight win on her part, but the fact that she planned our battle since the moment she entered the bloody tower left a big impression on me. That’s what I call a rival.

“I think I’ll go to the wild area and catch some more pokemons. Hop told me he has seen a Lucario at the east today and I want to catch him.” 

“ I see, that sounds like fun! Man it has been ages since I went camping and exploring... “ I say, feeling a little bit nostalgic of the good old days when I was just another challenger. I used to love camping before being the undefeatable champion. But with the title it came the fame and with the fame the responsibilities. Before I realized I had to cut my free time in post to go to interviews, matches and ceremonies… All that while still keeping the training schedule for my Pokemon, because they had to keep being the best. 

I felt a pull on my arm and looked down, Gloria was there with a very determined look in her eyes. “You miss it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I miss it a lot.”

“Then come with me!” She said and smiled, bright and clear as the sun “we are going to have a true Champion time!” And that was it, my heart melted and I knew I was doomed for. Leon, ex-undefeated champion, 22 fucking years old, having the craziest crush in my whole life for a teenager the age of my younger brother. She kept staring at me with her strong and determined eyes and I felt myself blush all over. How could anybody say no to that face?!?!? 

“ Ma-maybe I can take time off?” I said but was interrupted by another hug, and oh god that felt nice. Her small waist and soft body felt so good against mine. This… This little girl was really going to be the end of more than just my career. 

………………………………….

It took some very long and boring calls to take some time off, but thanks to the ace up my sleeve aka “I’m still a little shocked about the chairman trying to destroy us all and just after that losing my title...” nobody was able to oppose me. I hung up the telephone and immediately struck the classical victory Charizard Pose.

“Is that a yes?”

“Oh is totally a yes!” 

She followed up the celebration also strucking her own Charizard pose and we giggled together while going to buy all types of curry ingredients to prepare for our little camping adventure. She seemed to be really proud of her curry achievements, and kept all the recipes she tried in a neat recipe book that she showed me with pride. A lot of them seemed delicious but some others... Not so much.

“Cream is not a good ingredient for curry, no matter how hard you try to deny it.”

“It tasted delicious! Look! Miku… I mean Sirfetch even repeated!” She said pointing to the disgusting mass of curry with cream.

“Did you make an Alcreamie figurine with the cream?!?!?!? Oh god how worse can it get!”

“It tasted delicious! You are just too much of a coward for the challenge to eat it.” Oh no, she went there. She was daring me to try the cream curry, what could I have expected of someone who won the Gym Challenge dressing the number 69. Of course she would dare me to try her disgusting cream curry.

“I’ll make you know, young lady, that I’ve never been known as a coward. I can take your “delicious” Cream curry anytime of the day.” She smirked at me, happy to have won this fight too. I let her be pleased with herself, at the end, the victory was mine because I was able to see a little more of her silly and funny side. “Jeez, I really have it bad.”

………………………………...

Cinderace engulfed the cheeky Lucario that ran after us in a circle of fire, leaving him unable to escape. After that it was easy for Gloria to throw her Ultraball at him, and just like that a new member had joined her party. She kept staring at the Ultraball, with a very concentrated look on her face, she bitted her lip thinking, like something was escaping her... until she finally realized it and smiled. 

“Anubis! Yes that’s gonna be your name!” My heart warmed and I fell for her all over again, this girl, she really loved her Pokemon. Her face when looking at her new Pokemon, was just like a year ago, when she fell in love with the little Scorbunny I gifted her. I still have a clear image in my head of Gloria picking up the little thing with adoration in her eyes, and the little Scorbunny immediately loving her back and going for a Brofist. I knew in that moment she was going to be a great trainer, like always, I was right. 

“You caught him! Congratulations.” I said as she smiled and showed her Ultraball with pride. “So… Gloria, do you name all your pokemon?” I asked while approaching her, genuinely curious about it. 

“Well… It’s only fair isn’t it? I don’t call you HUMAN! Your name is Leon… All my Pokemon are my friends, I should call them in a special way to differentiate them from all the other Pokemon of their race.” 

“Yeah that makes sense, but Charizard is my best friend and I call him Charizard. I still would be able to tell him apart from all the other Charizards in the world.” She looked up to me, her cheeks were slightly red and she was frowning. 

“I know that!” She exclaimed a little flushed “ Of course I know you love your Pokemon, I’m not trying to insult you or anybody else… Naming them is just… a thing I like to do.” She looked down then, all her fierce energy from before was gone. Something about this little exchange of opinions made her feel sad. I observed her for a brief moment, wondering what could I do to make her happy again and before I knew it, I was hugging her.

“Hey Gloria is ok, I wasn’t judging you. I think it is cute that you call each of your Pokemon in a special way.” She seemed to relax at that, buried her head in my chest and returned the hug tightly. 

“I’m just… tired of people telling me that my way of caring about my poke-friends is weird and cringy.” A sudden wave of anger invaded my body when I heard Gloria’s words, a sudden desire to catch the people that made fun of her and punch them until they were nothing more than a ugly stain on the floor. But that wouldn’t help Gloria right now, so instead I lifted her and started walking to our camp, young girl in my arms. 

“Le-Leon, I can walk!”

“Of course you can, but I wanna carry you.” I said, and I meant it so much that it almost hurt. The camp was really close by, so even though I have a really bad sense of direction I was able to return fast. The tent was just where we left it. When we arrived I seated her on the floor and ordered her to wait while I prepared chocolate for the two of us. She nodded and waited in silence, lost in her little and incredible mind. 

“You know, people used to make fun of my victory pose a lot too.” I said while sitting next to her side, our legs almost touching. The tent was small and warm and was impregnated with her scent, I could feel a sense of intimacy while I handed her a mug full of chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon on top. “They said that it was too over the top and that I was just making a fool of myself” She sipped her chocolate and smiled faintly, her eyes buried on mine, expectating. “They all shut their dumb mouths once I became the champion. What once was “stupid” and “too over the top” became my trademark victory pose and children from all places started copying me. It felt like the best vengeance ever.” I looked at her, she was trying to contain her laugh and seemed overall a lot more relaxed. “So you wanna name all your Pokemons? Then go and do it, with how cool you are I’m sure is gonna become a trend in no time.”

“Thank you Leon, that helped a lot actually.” She looked up, catching me off guard. “Sometimes I think you are the only person in the world that gets how I feel, weird right? We haven’t even known each other for that long.” She said in a faint whisper. I smiled, my face burning with the right kind of nerves. Like the ones I have before a really good match begins, the kind of nerves filled with possibilities and wonder. Gently, I embraced her shoulder, bringing her closer to me, where she belongs.

“Not at all Gloria, I feel the same.” 

…………….

The next day I woke up with my dick hard. It was a pretty normal occurrence and normally I would just fap and start the day feeling refreshed and ready. But I realized that morning my usual plan wasn’t a possibility. The reason? The little Champion happily drooling on top of me. Her added weight felt like a blessing and a curse at the same time. I looked at her sleepy face and oh no, that was a mistake. She looked so beautiful with her messy hair and her peaceful expression that I couldn’t resist the desire to caress her face. Her cheeks were soft and a little puffy, ah… so cute. 

I sighted, and took control of myself once again, stopping my advances before I ended up kissing Gloria in her sleep. I kept hugging her though, but that was allowed, she fell asleep on top of me, so hugging had to be ok. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to turn me down. My one to go scenario was losing a Pokemon Battle, but the thing was… It was kinda hot to lose against her. As much as I hated the feeling of defeat, her triumfal expresion made it even worth it. Maybe I’m just weak for women that can kick my ass and I didn’t know until I met her. 

Fucking concentrate Leon! I took some air and thought about Opal and Kabu naked. A part of me hated having to use my friends in such a dirty scheme, the other was happy that it actually worked. 

Finally able to escape the horny thoughts a sense of shame invaded me. Gloria was a good girl, and she completely trusted me. She has been nothing but nice, funny and a breath of fresh air in my repetitive life. I should be treasuring her not thinking of how good she would look frustrated, moaning and taking my dick. Fuck! I ended that line of thought as soon as it came to my mind and tried to put my feelings in order. 

First, what did I feel for Gloria? I liked her, that much was obvious. Gloria had demonstrated a lot of good qualities. She was really kind, extremely brave, funny and smart. She was the equal rival I’ve been searching for so long and these days with her had been the most fun I had in years. She was as crazy for Pokemon as I was, so we could talk for hours and hours of our shared interests without getting bored. What I was feeling was… a crush. A big, fat and hard crush. Maybe it even was the start of something stronger, a sense of belonging that I hadn't felt in a long time. Not even in the sporadic times I returned to my childhood house.

So did I want to date her? Hell to the yes.

Did she like me? That one was easy. She definitely felt something for me. Maybe it was just simple admiration at the beginning. Hop and her had been my fans for a long, long time after all. But somewhere along the line her feelings shifted. She started being more talkative with me, started sassing me from time to time and her eyes shifted from simple admiration to something more hungry underneath. The jokes, the soft smiles, the warm hugs, the blushing… It was pretty damn clear that she was into me. 

Knowing all of that should I try to woo her? Well… there were some problems. The first one was that she was a sixteen year old. Not a child but not an adult just yet. Still she was mature enough to prevent the end of the world, travel on her own and become the Galar champion. If she was mature enough for all of that… Why wasn't dating me allowed? Maybe I was letting my wishes think for me, but who cares? I for sure didn’t care if my lover was some years younger than me and I could wait for the sexual part of the relationship if she wasn’t ready. For now I would be happy just being with her. So I made my decision, if she didn’t care about our age difference (and for what I had seen she didn’t care at all) I wouldn’t either. 

The other problem was a lot more unsolvable thought. Hop. He was head over heels for Gloria, I had known about it since long before he even realized it. It wasn’t difficult to figure out, Hop talked about her so much that I felt like I knew her way before I ever met the girl in person. That’s why I brought a pokemon for her too when I returned home a year ago. I wanted to help my little bro to get more chances with the girl she liked. Seeing them together confirmed my suspicions, it was impossible not to notice how Hope was always looking at her, trying her best when she was involved. He kept explaining to her the basics of Pokemon battles, trying with all his might to look cool and smart in front of her. It was adorable to see, and she had been the cause why my brother was now so strong. If I started dating Gloria… how would that affect our relationship? The last thing I wanted was for my little bro to hate me, but.... 

But I’m a selfish bastard. You have to be selfish to be the best after all. I always put myself, my interests and my desires on top of anything else. So I reached for my phone, and looked at the time. It was 8:30, Hop would probably be already awake and getting ready to start his day in the lab. I opened our chat app and quickly wrote a message.

“Championbro said: Hey Bro, how is it going?”

“Tinny bro said: Lee! Super good! I’m learning a ton of cool things about Pokemon :)”

“Championbro said:That’s good to hear little bro! I’m on vacation now ^^”

“Tinny bro said: ARE YOU?!?!?!?”

“Championbro said: Yeah! I really needed a break you know?”

“Tinny bro said: Yeah, you have been working super hard.  
“Tinny bro said: Where are you?”

“Championbro said: Camping!”

“Tinny bro said: ALL ON YOUR OWN?!?!? LEE YOU WILL GET LOST!!!” 

“Championbro said: Don’t worry! I’m not alone :D I brought my crush with me! Gonna use this chance to try to get with her 🔥🔥🔥”

“Tinny bro said: EEEEWW LEE!!!!”

“Championbro said: Hop there is nothing wrong with your brother having a special someone! I’m sure you also have had some crushes by now. Any girl you like? ;D”

“Tinny bro said: LEE!!!!!! NO I DON’T!!!!!

“Tinny bro said: I’M 100% FOCUSED IN MY DREAM!”

“Championbro said: Not even Gloria lmao?”

“Tinny bro said: Lee!!!! Gloria is my friend and my rival!!! She doesn’t even count as a girl!”

“Championbro said: Oh…”

“Championbro said: That's good then! I had the sensation you were head over feels for Gloria lmao”

“Tinny bro said: Lee!!!!! No!!! She IS MY BEST FRIEND and MY RIVAL”

“Championbro said: Ok… Ok… I get it. Just friends, nothing else. 0 romance 100 rivals

“Tinny bro said: yeah :D!”

“ Tinny bro said: You better do! Talking about Gloria, any news from her? She is so busy now that she is the champion…”

“Championbro said: She kicked my ass in the Battle Tower but I’m gonna win next time. Just sit and watch, I’m gonna reclaim my title next year.”

“ Tinny bro said: I’ll be cheering for you Lee!”

“Championbro said: Thank you bro :)” 

“ Tinny bro said:I have to head out! Call me later ok?”

“Tinny bro said: bye bye!”

I closed the message app, feeling both disgusted and pleased with myself. Hop was such a good kid, a much better person than me. For starters I’m pretty sure he would never manipulate anybody as I just did now. Hop has always been rather shy when romance was involved. I'm sure he was all red and cute when he frantically texted “she is just a friend”. Now, I just had to act as if I totally believed him, that way he wouldn’t be able to be mad at me when I finally started dating Gloria. 

She moved her head a little, accommodating herself a little better into my chest. I couldn’t help but smile, I wondered what Gloria would think of me if she knew how twisted I can be under my eternal smile. 

“Morning Leon.” She said, yawning.

“Morning little Champ. What do you wanna do today?” She rubbed her face, trying to wake up a little more. It seemed that she wasn’t a morning person. “Hmmm… coffee... “ 

“Yeah you kinda need that I think. C'mon let me go so I can prepare us coffee.”

“Let you...go?” She finally took notice of our positions but didn’t move at all “Leon you are comfy, don’t go.” Gloria used sleepy cuteness, is super effective, a critical hit. My cheeks burned as I let her sleep for five more minutes. We had time, maybe later we could try and battle a dynamaxed Pokemon in one of the dents. That sounded like fun. 

…………………….

It was indeed so much fun. We spent the day going from a dent to another, never getting lost because of Gloria’s super accurate sense of direction and we battled together more than twenty giants. Sometimes she caught them, sometimes I did and other times they got away from the two of us. 

“I cannot believe that Flapple got away, I’m so pissed! That’s just what I need to make my team stronger!” I said, not seriously pissed… Well maybe a little, that Flapple was indeed a great pokemon. 

“You have waaay too many dragons on your team.”

“What are you saying? There are never too many dragons! Tell her Dragapult!” Dragapult just flew around me and put his cute face right in front of me, asking to be petted. So I had to pet him, he was too cute not to. “Dragons are resistant to so many different types of damage, and they are super strong to boot.” 

“Ah… I get it! You are trying to rob Raihan from his position as gym leader. Makes sense now that somebody left you without a job.” She said and had the audacity to wink at me while she burned me without mercy but I was ready this time. I approached her a little more and picked her up, raising her so she was in the same eyesight as I was.

“You wait little Champ, we will see how it goes next year when the king finally returns to his rightful place.” I said while giving her my best and most dashing Champion Smile. She turned as red as a Tamato berry, her eyes tried to focus on anything that was not me. I mentally high fived myself, for making her lose her cool in such a manner, but she wasn’t known as the Champion for nothing. 

“Why the wait? Let’s battle! You and me, right here. If I win, I want the Champion’s Cape.” 

“Oh… we are making bets now! I like it. Then WHEN I win, I want to know all the names of all your Pokemon, there will be no escape this time baby.” She smirked, boosted with confidence.

“It’s on Leon! Let’s battle!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always gets what she wants.

Winning felt incredible. It felt even better when it was a close match and against your maximum rival and the person you most admired in the world. My heart was still beating like crazy, I couldn’t believe I finally managed to beat her. She looked down and crossed her arms, biting her lower lip in anger. She sighed, covered her face with her hand and turned around. It only took one second for her to recompose herself, when she looked at me again, she was smiling. I went to her, and hugged her tightly. 

“I guess this is why they call you the undefeated champion. Your Pokémon got so strong in no time...” I looked down, she was staring at me with a mix of admiration and envy underneath.

“You have beaten me a lot more times, my queen, I had to step up my game. I don’t want to fall behind your shadow you know?” I said, and my hand couldn’t help but to caress her cheek again. In a motion I hoped was cool and comforting. She laughed softly, and looked at me as she didn’t believe what I had just said.

“My whole life has been running after your shadow. I’ve been your fan for so long that staying in the same battlefield as you feels like a dream, I don’t want this to end so I have to catch up again.” She smiled at me, her power and burning passion overwhelmed my weak heart and I felt like I was floating for a moment. Admiration was something I was used to but as flattering as that admiration was it never fulfilled me completely. I always wanted to inspire people, to make them better trainers. To make people truly love Pokémon. I realized then, that this girl was the culmination of my dream. 

“Gloria, you are truly special, you know? I hope we can keep being rivals forever. When I’ve got you beside me… I feel there’s no limit to how strong my Pokémon and I can become.” Gloria stared at me, her cheeks turned the reddest colour I have ever seen. Man it wasn’t fair that a girl could be this cute.

“Ye-yeah, we can be rivals forever.” She said and hid her burning face against my chest. I felt my cheeks burn a little too, this was nice, really nice. 

………………….

After we ate, we decided that we had enough battling for the day so we stayed in the camp and used the opportunity to play with our Pokémon. Gloria had a lot of different toys to play with, I decided to borrow one with a tiny bell inside that seemed to be Mr. Rime’s favorite one. He happily ran around to catch the ball every time I threw it, until Gloria’s Dubwool decided it was his moment to play with that precise ball and stole it away.

“Alder! Bad boy, you have your own toys to play with!” Gloria said and took the ball away. The Dubwool looked hurt but Gloria didn’t flinch “I know how cute you are Alder, is not gonna work on me this time. You have to learn to share our toys! C'mon, go play with Mr. Rime! He can be your new friend.” The Dubwool looked hurt by a second but then cheered up and went to Mr. Rime, playfully hitting him with his head. Gloria smiled and returned the ball to me. 

“Alder always wants attention but I assure you he is a good boy. He is just a little reckless at the beginning.”

“He is also a really tanky boy.” I answer remembering how his fluffy cotton barrier made him a stupidly thought enemy to beat. “So, his name is Alder?”

“Yeah.”

“ That’s a cute name.”

“It is”

“Gloria I won our last battle.”

“Yes, you did.”

“You know what that means.” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I have to tell you ALL my Pokemon nicknames.” I smiled, a big smile that showed all my teeth and stared at her, expectantly “ Ok, but you have to promise me you will NOT laugh. If you laugh even one time this deal is over.” I nodded vehemently, admiring the light flush that appeared in Gloria’s cheeks as she said that.

She pointed to her Cinderace and smiled “This is the Scorbunny you gave me when we met! His name is… Axel Blaze because he likes football and is fire type. So there was this cartoons I watched with Hop when we were younger and there was one character who shot fireballs so I thought it was a cool coincidence. Then we have Sirfetch’d, but she is not a sir she is a lady and her name is Hatsune Miku...” She sparkled while narrating the silly stories about all her Pokémon nicknames and I couldn’t help but smile at all her rambling. For how she named all her Pokémon it was clear she was kind of a nerd and for some reason that just added to her adorability IVs. We spent more than two hours just rambling about cool Pokémon names and movies and stuff… At some point our Pokémon fell asleep, having wasted all their energy in battling and playing. Gloria and I had taken a comfortable seat at the side of Gloria’s dubwool. His fluffiness was unmatched, the wool was so comfortable that made me feel sleepy even if it was just late evening. Gloria next to me was in the same state all relaxed and sleepy.

“Maybe I should return home and catch a wooloo too. This is so warm and comfortable that it is addicting.” Gloria graced me with a soft laugh. 

“You never caught a wooloo? You literally lived in a wooloo town!”

“When I started my trip I had in my head I just wanted the stronger Pokémon, and wooloos seemed so soft and fluffy I never thought they could be strong enough to win. A rookie's mistake, if the trainer is skilled enough even a Magikarp can be a fearsome enemy.”

“Is so weird to imagine you as a rookie challenger Leon.” Gloria turned around, lying on her side, so she could look at me directly. “But if it is a wooloo you want… I can give you one, as a thank you for gifting me with Scorbunny and Charmander.” She opened her pokemon box in the rootom and retrieved one Pokeball. “Here you have, take care of her!” I took the Pokeball overwhelmed by her kindness. I opened the pokeball in the free spot at my right. The little thing looked at me and immediately rubbed her fluffy head against my chest. I was immediately lovestruck. 

“Hey little one, how are you? I’m Leon… you and I are gonna be really good friends ok?” The wooloo made a happy sound and rubbed her head against me again. “Thank you Gloria, this… means a lot to me. I promise I’ll take good care of her! She is gonna have the most champion time!” While caressing my new friend something came to my mind.

“Oh Gloria! You still haven't told me how you named the Charmander I gave you after you won the title!” I turned around to watch her face but she hid it masterfully by accommodating it against my shoulder. She was now a lot closer to me than before, I could feel her whole body against mine. Dangerous. “Glo-Gloria?” I murmured, surprised by the sudden closeness. She looked up slowly, determination in her eyes as she moved her lips softly forming a word.

“Beloved” She took air, nervously. “I called him Beloved, because that’s what you are... to me.”

Oh well fuck.

I kissed her then. Softly at first, a tender meeting of the lips. Ahh… so soft. My heart was beating faster than when I faced Eternatus all by myself. I nervously put my hand behind her head, holding her neck tightly. I felt her hands holding on to my t-shirt, pulling me closer. I held her waist with my free hand, pulling her even closer to me. She opened her lips slightly, so in that moment I could feel her breath in my mouth. Intoxicating. She moved her lips against mine, wanting to feel more but her moves were kind of sloppy. She was… sixteen, chances were that this was her first kiss. Oh, boy. I held her more tightly and took control of the kiss, gently sucking her lips, caressing them with mine. She followed my lead like the champ she was, opening her mouth slightly, I couldn’t resist and I deepened our kiss, my tongue entered her small mouth and caressed hers hungrily. 

She moaned.

And that went straight to my dick, in the position we were in that moment it was obvious she could feel how hard she made me. I kept kissing her passionately, oh god she felt so good. Her lips were warm and now wet with my saliva felt so much better. Her breathing was irregular and she kept moaning softly against my lips. Her entire being was making me crazy with desire. Making out with somebody had never felt like this.

We separated for a brief moment, our eyes fixated on each other. My hand caressed her cheek tenderly.

“Gloria.” I groaned, my voice rough with desire, incapable to stop myself, I had to go for another kiss. I was exhilarated, like I just tasted the forbidden fruit and couldn’t resist taking more and more. Kissing Gloria was addicting, the way she fit so well against my body her cute moans... 

“Beeeeeeeeeh” 

Is the only thing I heard just before I was savagely attacked by a ball of fluff. I separated from Gloria and looked around, the wooloo was there, annoyed for not giving her enough attention. I stared at the wooloo, then at Gloria then at the wooloo again. 

“Sorry... the little girl broke the moment.” I couldn’t help the blush that raised to my cheeks, did I just really make out with Gloria when her Dubwool and my Wooloo were there watching? Oh God, she seemed to realize the situation herself because she looked really embarrassed at that moment, covering her face with her hands. “Don’t cover your face Gloria.” I held the hand she was using to cover and pulled it down gently, giving me space to caress her cheek a little more, she was a big mess. Face flushed and lips wet with my saliva. “if it were for me I would have kept kissing you all day.” We stared into each other, and then she just started giggling and I don’t know why but I laughed with her and everything was perfect in that little moment. 

“I guess I have a stronger rival than I ever expected.” She said, still laughing and flushed and oh god she seemed so happy. I could feel my cheeks burning and my throat getting dry. As I murmured.

“You don’t have competition at all.” 

I reached for the wooloo then, needing very much a distraction of how pretty Gloria was when she laughed. When did I become so soppy? God this girl had such a strong effect on me, I’m supposed to be a strong, capable leader! Not a blushy teddy bear! I could feel her eyes burning into me while I gave the wooloo a few pets. The wooloo made happy noises and I couldn’t help but smile. We stayed like that for a time, I could feel the electric sensation radiating from both of us. I felt nervous, should I go for more that night? I just stole Gloria’s first kiss but… Somehow I knew, I knew that neither Gloria or me wouldn’t be satisfied with just kisses.

The wooloo fell asleep into my arms and I decided that it was dark enough to put everybody to sleep in their pokeball, she did the same quietly, after everybody was in their pokeball I felt something pulling my shirt from behind. 

“We are alone now Leon. Nothing is stopping you from ki…” I picked her up, one hand in her back and the other in her ass (oh god that was such a good ass) and started carrying her to the tent. 

“I can walk!” She said, but by the way she trembled under my arms she was nervous again. I couldn’t blame her, I was a little nervous too. 

“I know, I just want to carry you.” I moved as fast as I could while having a sexy girl in my arms and reached the tent in no time. Entering the tent it was always a struggle to my self control, after a week camping together the essence of Gloria and mine had mixed together creating our perfect nest for love making. So it was time to make good use of it, I gently put Gloria down into the mess of blankets that were our bed . 

“Leon” she murmured, raising her arms in my direction, she was temptation incarnated and I am a very weak man. I laid on top of her, carefully not to crush my precious and small girl, and started kissing her again. She accepted the kiss, immediately pulling me in, with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She arched her back so her hips touched my croch and fuck that was hot. She didn’t waste any time, I could feel her tongue entering my mouth, caressing mine tentatively. She must have found the sensation pleasurable because she moaned again and that was too much for me. My dick was hard again. I stopped the kiss and looked at her, she was such a sexy mess, her usual berrett had fallen off and her cute dress was all rugged.

“Leon… I want more.” She said softly.

“You sure babe?” I managed to ask, while caressing her cheek lightly “this was your first kiss right? We don’t have to take this further if you are not ready ok?” 

“I want this, Leon. I've wanted this since the first time I met you.”

I’m a little bit narcissistic, so that sentence went straight to my dick. Knowing that the girl I’ve been so focused on these past few days (well to be fair in the past few months) has been in love with me for such a long time totally stroked my ego in the best way possible. I carefully caressed one of her tits then, enjoying the little moan that went with it.

“You wanted this for so long huh?” I touched her other tit, Gloria’s breasts were kind of small but by the way she reacted when I touched them I concluded they were quite sensible. Which was one hundred times better. “Then I’m not going to hold back baby.” 

“Yes.” She moaned, and that was too much right there. I undid the buttons of her dress revealing her sports bra and panties that were of a cute pastel pink colour. I pulled down her bra to reveal her pointy nipples. I touched one of them, caressing it softly, touching it directly had a much bigger effect on her, I could tell from the way she moaned and moved her hips a little more. Begging for more contact.

“Look at you baby, you are a mess. Let’s get rid of the rest of this dress ok?” She nodded and I took off her pretty dress, I also used the occasion to get her sport bra out of the way too. Now free of any barriers her breast were at full view. They were a little bigger than what they seemed under her trainer gear and her nipples were of a nice pink colour and hard as a rock. Her skin was creamy and so soft… Before even realizing, I was already grabbing one of her tits. A man never gets tired of touching some good boobs, boobs are always amazing, but touching Gloria’s boobs was another experience altogether. She looked at me, mouth open and groaned, making one of the lewdest sexiest noises I have ever heard. I could feel my dick starting to leak precome just after listening to it.

“ Leon… I need...” She said in between moans, but I understood from his body language that she wanted my jacket off, after all I was still fully dressed. So I got rid of it, exposing my chest to her. She touched it reverently, caressing my shoulders and slowly going down until she reached my abs. “You are beautiful” 

This girl, when will she stop making me blush.

“Man Gloria, you are so cute.” I caressed her right nipple again, getting that nice noise again as a reward. But I wanted more, I wanted her to scream my name between moans, I bowed myself to get it by making her feel so good she would even forget what a pokeball was. 

Her left nipple looked kinda lonely, so I decided to fix that by using my tongue to play with it. First I sucked it gently, just teasing her and even that was too much for her because she started moaning desperately. It seemed Gloria had no problems with being loud, which I absolutely loved. With some more touches and gentle licks she was panting and graving my hair for dear life. I wanted to test how far I could take her, knowing her she wouldn’t shy away from a new challenge so I bit her nipple with a little force but not enough to pierce her skin.

“Ahhh Leon!!! Tha-that...” She screamed, she seemed surprised but I could feel the pleasure in her voice. Still I am a gentleman so I stopped to ask.

“Feels good?”

“Yes” The always determined look in her eyes was now lost, blurred away by her lust, but even now panting and horny she was grinning, like she just won a big prize. Then I was surprised by the amazing sensation of my dick being stroked. I don’t know when it happened but Gloria’s hands were inside my pants now, grabbing my dick without shame. “I can’t be the only one that has fun.... That’s not a fair match…” 

It couldn’t be, even if she was nervous, even if this was her first time she was trying to compete with me? Over who could make the other one feel better? If I was anyone else I would have told Gloria to relax. In fact the responsable think would be to show her that sex is not a competition but an experience to be shared, but not me. For me Gloria’s words were both fuel to my darkest fantasies and a challenge. So this little girl thought she could beat me even in this, it was time to show her who the champion was. I stopped touching her boobs and moved down, sadly that meant that Gloria couldn’t touch my dick for now. “That’s cheating!” she murmured.

“Is it?” I answered cheeky, and approached my face to the inside of Gloria’s beautiful tights. Gloria’s legs have always been my weak point. Even when I fooled myself thinkin that I didn’t want to fuck her, it was impossible to not pay attention to those tights. Gloria has ridden all the Galar region on her bike so her legs and ass were strong and toned, perfect to kiss, lick, suck and mark. “God Gloria… I always wanted to do this… You are always wearing such tight clothes.” I groaned while kissing every part of Gloria’s delicious tights, being so close to her cunt I could smell how turned on she was. It was time to go for the main event of the night.

I removed her panties out of the way, exposing her pussy in full glory. It was already slightly wet, demanding my attention. What could I do but to answer that call? Wasting no time I licked her clit, the musky smell and slightly sour flavour invaded my mouth. Almost immediately Gloria’s hands were on my hair, pulling me in, lost in her lust once more and I… I was so turned on by it. I love eating pussy, I rejoice while watching all the cute reactions I can get from my partner with just my tongue. There is this sense of power you get when you make a cute girl moan and turn into jelly just because you eated her so fucking well. Gloria’s moans became all the more rushed and she pulled my hair harder, she was close. 

“Fuck, Le-leon I’m gonna.” She said, her voice a trembling mess, by the love of Eternatus she was so damn erotic. 

“Is ok baby, cum for me okay?” Those words seemed to finally make it because she made a noise that seemed to come from her very core and her legs spasmed. Seconds after it I could feel a nice wet fluid in my mouth. I smirked, Leon 1 Gloria 0 and this was just the beginning. She looked really sexy in that moment, her mouth was slightly opened and a little bit of saliva was escaping her lips, even her eyes weren’t entirely in the here and now. I mentally high fived myself for making her come so good. 

“That wasn’t fair.” She murmured still slightly dazed from her climax. “I… I want a rematch.” 

“Any time you want, little champion.” I slowly raised up, capturing her with my arms and my larger body. My face was right next to hers when I murmured “my dick is already ready for that.” Her cheeks flushed and she looked at me, fire in her eyes. I knew that look way too well so I braced myself for what was to come.

Gloria raised her hips, making her wet pussy touch my still clothed erection. That distracted me for just a second, all she needed to turn the tables on me and turn the both of us around so she was on top of me now.

“How strong are you?!?!” I asked in shock.

“I train everyday” Was her deadpan answer while she deliberately rolled her hips again. She smirked the way she always does when things are going her way and in a swift movement removed both my shorts and my underwear, leaving my fat and throbbing cock exposed. She seemed to think of her options for a couple seconds and afterwards she went down on it. I felt her pink and soft lips kiss the tip of my cock and I could have come from only that. Her nervousness had evaporated and now she just acted on curiosity and instinct. She approached my dick again, and gave a couple licks with her tongue, living everything wet at her pace, and after she did that she just smiled and swallowed half of my cock without a trace of doubt in her face. She even covered her teeth with her lips like a pro, and some part of me wondered if maybe it wasn’t the first time that she did this after all. The other bigger part of my brain didn’t fucking care, because it felt glorious. Gloria sucked without any regret, she was aware that she couldn’t take all of my cock in her mouth (I’m quite big after all) so she focused on swallowing half of it while pleasuring the other half with her tiny hand. How someone so small and cute could be so erotic? Was I becoming a total pervert? Because I swear that I could go for the rest of my life jerking off to the picture of Gloria sucking my cock. 

“Gloria, sweetie you are so good.” My voice sounded low and shattered but I tried to focus and caress her hair gently. “Fuck this feels so good...Ah!” I felt my senses tingling after a stronger suck, and I realized Gloria had started to swallow even harder, taking a little more of my cock every time. I had to stop her or else I would come in less than five minutes, and my pride couldn’t afford that. 

“Gloria… Ah! I need… I need to be inside you.” I said between moans, Arzeus! I was such a mess but Gloria didn’t even flinch, she kept sucking my dick as if her life depended on it. “Glo-ria! Please… I need” She stopped then, took my dick out of her mouth and smiled, that tiny infuriating self satisfying smile, the one she made after accomplishing something and then I realized I just BEGGED her to stop. Ok so Leon 1 Gloria 1.How could she be such a minx?

“I want you inside too…” She murmured.

“Fuck yes baby, I want that too. Just let me grab a condo…” Shit! The condoms, I totally forgot. I didn’t even think about bringing a package, after all who would have thought I would be trying to fuck Gloria on our little camping vacation TOGETHER ALONE. I mentally cursed the past Leon and his “Gloria is just a teenager, like a little sister to me” bullshit. We both knew that wasn’t true. Maybe I realized my feelings for her kinda late but I have eyes! I noticed how hot Gloria a long time ago.

“I can pull out.” Not the responsible thing to say, but at the moment who fucking cared. Gloria’s pussy was hot and wet on top of my naked dick. I could use Charizard to go for an emergency pill afterwards. 

“Relax Leon, we don’t need one. I’m on the pill, a lot easier to take the challenge if I know exactly when my period has to come.” She said smiling like she was really satisfied with herself. Oh! Gloria you magnificent genius, what would I ever do without you? “I-I’m going to try to put it in. Jeez Leon you are so big.” She murmured eyening my cock with a mix of nervousness and expectation. Still this was Gloria’s first time and even if she did amazingly in the preliminares it was expected for her to be nervous before the big event. So I caressed her cheek tenderly and tried to guide her to the best of my capabilities.

“Raise your hips Gloria, yes like that” I grabbed my cock and directed it at the entrance of her wet pussy. “Is good you are on top now babe, you will be able to control how much you take in and the speed, also you look pretty damn erotic like this.” Her cheeks turned red once more and I used that chance to start pressing the tip of my dick at her entrance. “ Good job baby, now relax, good girl.” She made a cute noise and angled herself so my cock could enter inside of her. Little by little she entered the whole tip, she was so very tight and warm I was tempted to just push the rest inside, searching for more of that amazing feeling but for once I didn’t fall into temptation. That would be the biggest dick move ever and I didn’t want to be THAT GUY. Instead I just caressed her cheek and paid attention to her face, she was frowning her eyebrows and biting her lip. “Hey Gloria look at me, yes like that look at me.” 

“I don’t know if I can…”  
“Shhhhh… is ok hon, really. If we can’t today then we try another day, I’m not going anywhere little champion.” She smiled and seemed to relax a little.

“I want to do it! Today!” I smiled relieved, she seemed a lot more comfortable now.

“Ok baby, I want to do it too but you have to be patient ok? Just go down little by little, I’m here with you.” I caressed her back and kissed her neck, I needed her to feel safe with me. Because this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. No, my intentions were to keep Gloria for a long long time so I would have time to explore all the things we could try together later. Right now I wanted her to look at me for guidance, I had been her mentor in her Pokémon challenge and now I could be her mentor in sex. Something about that really turned me on.

“Ahhhh!” She moaned as she slowly went down into my cock. Little by little until I was completely inside of her. “I did it” She said, giving me one of her precious little smiles. I kissed her neck and grabbed her by the hips. 

“Damn Gloria your pussy feels so tight and good.” She moaned, it seemed like being praised turned her on. That was… interesting and sexy, I would keep it in mind. I raised her a little with my arms and she helped me with her hips. In no time she was going up and down on my dick again. Really slowly at the beginning but as in everything else she was a quick learner. Gloria was winning speed over and over, her tight pussy squeezing my dick giving me the most mind blowing sensation I ever felt. It took all my mental energy to not just nut right there, it wouldn’t do it for me to lose it so fast. I watched Gloria’s face and she seemed to be having the time of her life, all sweaty and horny a moaning mess all over again. But I could see the tiny smirk she was gifting to me, right there, the champion was back. 

“Leon your cock feels amazing.” She said between moans riding my dick as she had been born for it. “I really wanted this, fuck Leon, I really really wanted this.” She really knew how to stroke my ego in a really flattering way. Probably because she was truthful in her compliments, but she used that trick before, her eyes were still lit with the fire of a challenge. She wanted to make me come first and that was not going to happen. So I grabbed her a little more strongly and I turned us around, leaving Gloria’s back against the floor. “Le-Leon.”

“A true champion always makes an amazing comeback hon.” I said while thrusting into her slowly but with force. Deliberately, I wanted to make her moan my name. “Good job Gloria, you are so good, taking my dick like a pro. Fuck, and you suck dick so well too. Your body is so fucking sexy, your ass is the best ass I ever seen you know? See what you are doing to me?” I kept complimenting her, while I trusted her harder and faster every time. Now that she was being praised and fucked at the same time little Gloria was a delicious mess. Her mouth was open and she couldn’t contain her moans that were getting so loud that I wouldn’t be surprised if someone in bloody Johto could have heard them. The little shine of competition had disappeared from her eyes and now they seemed just fixated in me. 

“Le-Leon! More I want!” I thrusted into her even harder, I could notice she was going to come soon, which was perfect to me because my wet cock couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“Gloria! Yes, Gloria, Ah!” She moved her hips, and squeezed my dick hard and made a deep, hard sound. She just came and that was enough to bring me over the edge. My orgasm was explosive, releasing my seed with force inside her pussy. I swear I lost sense of time and space for a second and then I felt on top of Gloria. Hugging her tightly. “Gloria that was… wao.” 

She didn’t answer immediately, too lost in the sensations she was experiencing. After a little bit, she returned the hug, it was a soft gesture. The passion that took us before had faded away and now in the satisfied postcoital glow she smiled softly. 

“Leon, I love you.” She said, her voice a soft but confident sound. How could she say that so easily? People often dated for a long time before dropping that bomb. Relationships are a tricky thing and getting too serious too fast could be devastating. But she didn’t stutter, she just hit me directly with her feelings when she knew I would be too soft and distracted by how beautiful she was to think clearly. Always the strategist, always getting what she wants and if my heart was what she wanted what could I do but surrender?

“I love you too.” 

What can I say? Losing to her wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind when I started this: I want a cute short story of Leon and Gloria getting together while camping., I want to focus on them being a competitive couple that are always trying to one up each other. Maybe a little splicit but not too much.  
> Not too much  
> Not too much  
> 4000 words of fucking, holly shit.   
> It took me a long time to get this because I'm not good with sex scenes and inspiration was hard but thanks to your comments I could actually finish this one! Thank you! I'm really a sucker for attention lol 
> 
> I'm planning on doing more little stories in this verse if you are interested in it. I was thinking it would be nice to have Hope confront Leon when he discovers their relationship and a little bit of Leon's and Gloria's life as the Chairman and the Champion. You can tell me what you would like to read in the comments section! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Press F for Hop, I actually love his character and I think he is cute. Shame his brother is hotter.  
> I have this headcanon that Leon is really selfish, I mean, he doesn't bath an eye when destroying fucking kids in pokemon maches. He totally adores Hop but he doesn't realize how much suffering he is causing him. (THERE IS ONLY PICTURES OF LEON IN HOP'S HOUSE, NOT EVEN ONE SINGLE PICTURE OF HOP!!!!!)  
> So yeah, he is still a himbo, but he is also cold and manipulative if the situation requires it.  
> I only have planned another chapter! But deppending of how I feel I might do some drabbles of this two.  
> I love to read comments ;D


End file.
